Furia diluida en Tristeza
by Diarmuid
Summary: Porque Arturia no quería perdonarle. Pero no pudo evitar en ese momento, llorar por alguien que no era Diarmuid, si no Kiritsugu y ella misma. Suave Lancer x Saber


Mi pequeño aporte al fandom de Fate Zero! Es realmente magnífica, más que stay night, adoré su trama y sus personajes. Quería escribir un Gilgamesh x Saber… pero esta inspiración vino primero, asi que ni modo. De cualquier forma, espero que les guste y me perdonen si es que se me arrancó un OOC. Por Ahí o esta algo enredado… Uu Me gustaría ver mas gente por aquí, al fandom de Fate, vamos chicos, animo~!

Espero les guste, de todo corazón: Lilysviel!

- u - u - u- u -

_**La furia está diluida en tristeza.**_

Había algo en lo que ella no podía dejar de pensar, algo que irónicamente; intentaba _no pensar. _Pero que se siempre se mantenía allí, acosándole, siguiendo a todas partes como un susurro en su oído, lo suficiente como para permitirle enfocarse levemente en otras cosas, pero no lo bastante como para poder quitárselo de la mente. Como alguien que sujeta su brazo y jala de él; queriendo murmurar, con palabras sátiras y una sonrisa suave que en su mente, se le antojaba llena de maliciosa complacencia.

"_Mírame, estoy aquí. No puedes negarme. Ni a mi, ni a ti."_

… Más reconocerlo era impensable, eso no podía suceder. No _debía_ suceder. No para ella, un rey. No para ella, que se había mantenido firme ante las calamidades mas atroces, ante la bajeza humana más cruda. Ante ella, que había juzgado con equidad y benevolencia lo que estuvo bajo su visión.

Sacudió la cabeza con secreto desespero, disfrazado como siempre de su ya emblemática 'prudencia'. Observó a la albina que yacía dentro del círculo rodeado en runas, aún con la consciencia perdida pero con signos de paz en su rostro, Arturia suspiró.

Agradecía que Irisviel no la viese así, del mismo modo en que la Einzbern agradeció el hecho de que Kiritsugu no la viese colapsar.

Se levantó entonces, checando con el rabillo del ojo la luz que entraba por las ventanas altas de la antigua bodega… debería ser ya el alba. Se acomodó la chaqueta y manteniendo una mano sobre el conjuro del piso, se sentó apoyada en la pared, llevando la otra palma, traidora a su mejilla derecha. Aunque se detuvo a medio camino.

Sus finas manos enguantadas arañaron el piso con frustración, no queriendo cerrar los ojos.

No quería que en su mente apareciesen los ojos ámbar, inyectados de sangre, y que se reviviera una vez más en sus memorias la voz resonante de Diarmuid, maldiciendo con todo lo que a su alma le quedase, con cada fibra de su ser, a sus asesinos. Pero a Saber le dolía, le dolía aún más el hecho de que como Rey de los Caballeros… estaba segura, segura de que en ese instante, Lancer se odiaba más a sí mismo que a su _Master._

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, apretando con fuerza sus cienes. Ahogando su voz, pero sentía esa fuerza bullir dentro de sí misma, haciéndole tiritar; queriendo salir de su cuerpo provisorio y gritar a los cuatro vientos.

"_¿Quién se sentiría atraído por semejante camino de un mártir?"_

Le dolía, le insultaba saber que todo lo que había dicho Iskandar, todas aquellas palabras filosas y desmedidas para su forma de vivir, para todo lo que ella era… todo, todo… era de alguna manera cierto.

Recordaba, con más desesperanza que otra cosa, el instante en que la propia lanza le quitó la vida a su portador, el cambio en sus ojos. Por un segundo, no fue Diarmuid quien estaba allí de pie, traicionado por su propia lealtad. Si no que fue Arturia Pendragon, atravesada por la excalibur directamente en el pecho.

Es el alma, los sueños, y el honor lo que choca en cada encuentro de acero con acero. Esa era la esencia de la caballería. No desprestigias la vida de tu enemigo, que ha luchado para estar allí, en la posición que se encuentra para enfrentarte con todo lo que tiene de sí mismo. Uno construye su futuro, su suerte, siendo leal a sus principios, siendo leal a lo que cree, siendo leal a sus decisiones. Tanto que incluso, la muerte no es un azar, ni una desgracia. Es una decisión.

Y ellos habían tenido el atrevimiento de quebrarlo todo, pulverizarlo con la rapidez para que no pueda impedirse, y con la suficiente lentitud para torturar por completo. El honor es por lo que vive un caballero y ellos… habían osado quitarle lo único, lo único que Diarmuid aún poseía.

Arturia volteó, encaró a la voz que no quería encarar ni reconocer en aquellos instantes. Y se asustó de verse a si misma.

Se asustó porque desde un principio supo que Lancer no tenía interés alguno en el Grial, su único anhelo, era poder cumplir con el propósito por el cual había consagrado su vida. El ser fiel a su amo, el llevar sus anhelos con orgullo hacia la victoria. Y sin embargo, se vio ahogado por la misma fidelidad que juró, pero nadie creyó que pudiese tener. No como ella, que quería rehacer su historia, que quería borrarse a si misma, en vez de quedar completa.

Se asustó porque supo que Lancer era más digno del título de caballero que ella misma. Y al mismo tiempo, en ese instante, considero que el hecho de que Lancer fuese uno, no era nada más que una maldición.

"_¿Entonces, eres esclava de tu propio ideal?"_

Lo vio agonizar, agonizar hasta el último instante. Perpleja, sin palabra alguna. No pudo devolver ni expresar la dicha que había sentido al pelear junto a él. Al medir su fuerza contra la suya. Porque secretamente le hacia pensar, le hacía sentir, que en ese mundo hostil en el que se encontraban luchando… no se encontraba sola.

¿Rey de los caballeros? Un rey que no pudo salvar a uno de los suyos, que no pudo levantar su espada contra el asesino de sus ideales, porque al hacerlo, estaría faltando contra los mismos. Encadenada en una estructura de honor, que ahora le sabía a extraña amargura, y por sobretodo, injusticia.

Porque ella no podía tomarla en sus manos y hacer pagar a ese hombre, Emiya Kiritsugu y de la misma forma a El-Melloi por el crimen que habían cometido contra la caballería. Rey ¡¿Para qué era el rey, si no podía proteger a los suyos, ni siquiera? En un pasado no los guio y ahora… ¿¡No había podido proteger si quiera? ¡¿Ver como desmerecían la vida del moreno considerándolo como algo totalmente ajeno a la importancia?. La traición del Servant es castigada, mientras que la traición del Master al Servant es algo "normal".

-_I implore your redemption… the forgiveness of your memories…even if… my cowardice and actions don't deserve any absolution… __Diarmuid…_ _I'm sorry…_ _I'm so so…rry…-_Su voz se quebró, temblando en cada sílaba y dejando escapar, cómplice, ya sin más humillación la obligación de ser el honrado Rey de los caballeros, para ser sencillamente un caballero sufriendo por un camarada. Las lágrimas que él no pudo derramar culpa de la ira. Ira que ella también sentía, mientras que las cristalinas gotas caían raudas por su mentón, los sollozos que salían contra su voluntad, su cuerpo entero que temblaba sin poder mantener compostura.

No entendían la carga y el dolor de esbozar una sonrisa, de protegerse. Todo caballero protegía algo y a la vez, eran protegidos por la idea de que su causa era noble.

Ellos lo habían elegido, sí. Expropiarse a ellos mismos de su humanidad, reinventándose como un ideal de guerreros que no luchasen por su propio egoísmo, si no por ayudar el de otros. Significaba conflictos, y derramar sangre, pero era un escenario en que te entregabas por entero, nunca con egoísmo, siempre hacia delante.

Eran humanos porque embellecían la muerte, porque así era más fácil para ellos asumirla. En un mundo donde la muerte te acechaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Eran humanos porque deseaban dejar lo mejor de sí en este mundo antes de partir. Lo sabían, pero preferían asumir su responsabilidad. Con tal de no herir a nadie, de ayudar lo más posible, aún si eso significase olvidarse de ellos mismos.

Por eso un caballero es un humano, y a la vez no lo es.

Es que ellos no entendían, esos magos no entendían… eran Servant, si, eran almas resucitadas bajo el poder de un tesoro omnipotente e ilusorio, si…

Pero ellos… que eran memorias resucitadas, habían estado vivos, y sentido también, tenían emociones también, y aún así… ¿Cometían semejante barbaridad? Aquellos que se proclamaban sus master pero que no habían vivido una vida ya, ni tener que sufrir por una muerte que ellos ya habían enfrentado.

¿Quiénes eran ellos para juzgarles? Eso era como un niño diciendo que sabe más que su padre, la angustia de la muerte y de que tus sueños sean arrancados. Ellos tenían una segunda oportunidad que era totalmente falsa, guiada bajo la mano de tales personas.

-Quien es el que está haciendo de esto un infierno, eh… ¿¡Kiritsugu?... –

Enredó la mano en sus cabellos y gritó, se permitió hacerlo por unos instantes, vaciar algo de los siglos que llevaba guardados dentro de su armadura. Hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir, sintiendo el ligero alivio que se le concede a una persona luego de demostrar, la ligera, pero vacía y triste tranquilidad.

Ese mundo no tenía justicia. Kiritsugu lo entendía y ahora ella lo había entendido también. Por eso, todo el odio que surgía al encararle, se transformo en casi desolación cuando cruzó palabras con su master. Sus intenciones no eran malas, pero le daba la sensación de que a Kiritsugu ya se le habían agotado todas las esperanzas de vivir, que se había desilusionado del mismo mundo y que vivía solo por su ideal, la meta que quería que el Grial le concediese.

Arthuria en ese momento de alguna forma, le quiso abrazar. Abrazar esos sueños de niño que le habían quitado, que la propia realidad le había arrancado y opacado de tal forma la vida.

No era de la misma forma… pero las palabras de alguien que deseó justicia… Saber no pudo más que sentirse identificada, aunque no fueran su vida y la de Kiritsugu iguales…

…Se dio cuenta que tampoco eran tan distintas. Sólo tomaron dos posturas diferentes, frente al mismo problema. Ella sacrificarse a si misma para los otros. Él sacrificar unos cuantos, para los otros y aunque él mismo no se sacrificaba, sentía que tampoco era un gozo, porque no lo hacía estrictamente para su propia conveniencia.

Quizá el mundo era tan desolado como lo retrataba Emiya, y Arturia lo veía bajo ciertos estándares para no permitirse caer ante la propia desolación y crueldad de la realidad.

Pero ambos sabían que dentro de todo ese mundo sumido en motivaciones egoístas, siempre brotaba la felicidad y la pureza, las flores blancas en el suelo seco.

Sonrió, derramando una última lágrima. Diarmuid había sido su flor en ese mar que estaba inmersa, aunque no quiso verlo de esa manera. Y aunque se hubiera percatado de eso a tiempo, no habría confesado tales sentimientos. Habría sido aún mas triste para ambos.

Los parpados de la albina comenzaban a temblar con ligereza, Saber atendió esperando su despertar. Envidió entonces a Kiritsugu, que podía gozar con Irisviel a su lado. Aunque él también se empeñaba en repetirse que no lo merecía y hacía ciegos a sus ojos.

Dos personas con miedo a entender que amar algo significa apostar y perder mucho. Pero que la recompensa era tan grande, que angustiaba el hecho de perderla, y mataba el nunca haberla sentido.

Si ella no hubiera sido un caballero… literalmente, la historia habría sido distinta. Quizá podría haber vengado a Lancer. Pero si no lo hubiera sido, Diarmuid no hubiese significado lo mismo. Ella no estaría en esa era, pero quizá, habría conocido la felicidad más de cerca en el Inglaterra que la había visto nacer.

-¿Sa….ber? – murmuró, dificultosa al ver a la rubia que le observaba con preocupación.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Irisviel?- preguntó, y le bastó con verla incorporarse y esbozar su habitual sonrisa amable, ver que la mañana estaba en pleno para volver a ser Saber, la Servant de Emiya Kiritsugu, la protectora de Irisviel von Einzbern y que deberían enfocarse nuevamente en la victoria.

Y ella olvidó.

El odio de ser un caballero y el llanto derramado aquella madrugada.

- u -u -u- u

Lo que dice saber en inglés; "Imploro tu redención, el perdón de tus memorias. Incluso si mi cobardía y acciones no merecen absolución alguna … Diarmuid, lo siento, lo siento mucho…"

Haha, mi ingles es fail creo ~

Reviews? :3


End file.
